The present disclosure herein relates to a composition for adhesion, an adhesion layer using the same, and a stacked structure and an electronic device including the adhesion layer.
A touch sensing device is a sensor for sensing touch, and a fingerprint sensing device is a sensor for sensing human fingerprints. Recently, touch sensing devices and fingerprint sensing devices are widely used in a laptop, a mobile device such as a cellular phone. Touch sensing devices and fingerprint sensing devices are classified as an ultrasonic wave type, infrared type, electrostatic capacity type, etc. according to operation principle. Research for improving the reliability and sensitivity of the touch sensing devices and the fingerprint sensing devices is receiving attention.